1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical apparatus and methods for treatment. More particularly, the present invention relates to expandable prosthesis and methods for treating abdominal and other aneurysms.
Aneurysms are enlargements or “bulges” in blood vessels which are often prone to rupture and which therefore present a serious risk to the patient. Aneurysms may occur in any blood vessel but are of particular concern when they occur in the cerebral vasculature or the patient's aorta.
The present invention is particularly concerned with aneurysms occurring in the aorta, particularly those referred to as aortic aneurysms. Abdominal aortic aneurysms (AAA's) are classified based on their location within the aorta as well as their shape and complexity. Aneurysms which are found below the renal arteries are referred to as infrarenal abdominal aortic aneurysms. Suprarenal abdominal aortic aneurysms occur above the renal arteries, while thoracic aortic aneurysms (TAA's) occur in the ascending, transverse, or descending part of the upper aorta.
Infrarenal aneurysms are the most common, representing about seventy percent (70%) of all aortic aneurysms. Suprarenal aneurysms are less common, representing about 20% of the aortic aneurysms. Thoracic aortic aneurysms are the least common and often the most difficult to treat. Most or all present endovascular systems are also too large (above 12 F) for percutaneous introduction.
The most common form of aneurysm is “fusiform,” where the enlargement extends about the entire aortic circumference. Less commonly, the aneurysms may be characterized by a bulge on one side of the blood vessel attached at a narrow neck. Thoracic aortic aneurysms are often dissecting aneurysms caused by hemorrhagic separation in the aortic wall, usually within the medial layer. The most common treatment for each of these types and forms of aneurysm is open surgical repair. Open surgical repair is quite successful in patients who are otherwise reasonably healthy and free from significant co-morbidities. Such open surgical procedures are problematic, however, since access to the abdominal and thoracic aortas is difficult to obtain and because the aorta must be clamped off, placing significant strain on the patient's heart.
Over the past decade, endoluminal grafts have come into widespread use for the treatment of aortic aneurysm in patients who cannot undergo open surgical procedures. In general, endoluminal repairs access the aneurysm “endoluminally” through either or both iliac arteries in the groin. The grafts, which typically have been fabric or membrane tubes supported and attached by various stent structures, are then implanted, typically requiring several pieces or modules to be assembled in situ. Successful endoluminal procedures have a much shorter recovery period than open surgical procedures.
Present endoluminal aortic aneurysm repairs, however, suffer from a number of limitations. A significant number of endoluminal repair patients experience leakage at the proximal juncture (attachment point closest to the heart) within two years of the initial repair procedure. While such leaks can often be fixed by further endoluminal procedures, the need to have such follow-up treatments significantly increases cost and is certainly undesirable for the patient. A less common but more serious problem has been graft migration. In instances where the graft migrates or slips from its intended position, open surgical repair is required. This is a particular problem since the patients receiving the endoluminal grafts are often those who are not considered good candidates for open surgery. Further shortcomings of the present endoluminal graft systems relate to both deployment and configuration. The multiple component systems require additional time for introducing each piece and even more time for assembling the pieces in situ. Such techniques are not only more time consuming, they are also more technically challenging, increasing the risk of failure. Current devices are also unsuitable for treating many geometrically complex aneurysms, particularly infrarenal aneurysms with little space between the renal arteries and the upper end of the aneurysm, referred to as short-neck or no-neck aneurysms. Aneurysms having torturous geometries, are also difficult to treat.
A particularly promising endoluminal graft is described in U.S. Publication No. 2006/0025853, which corresponds to parent application U.S. application Ser. No. 11/187,471, the full disclosure of which has previously been incorporated herein by reference. That patent application describes the treatment of the aortic and other aneurysms with a double-walled structure which is filled with a hardenable material which has cured in situ. The structure conforms to the shape of the aneurysmal space and resists migration and endoleaks. The particular design described, however, has certain shortcomings. For example, the lumen provided by the inner wall of the filled structure can sometimes deform so that the shape of the lumen is less than ideal. In other rare instances, leakage paths on the aortic or iliac ends of the graft may form.
For these reasons, it would desirable to provide improved methods, systems, and prosthesis for the endoluminal treatment of aortic aneurysms. Such improved methods, systems, and treatments should preferably provide implanted prosthesis which result in minimal or no endoleaks, resist migration, are relatively easy to deploy, have a low introduction profile (preferably below 12 F), and can treat most or all aneurismal configurations, including short-neck and no-neck aneurysms as well as those with highly irregular and asymmetric geometries. Further it would be desirable to provide fillable aneurysmal grafts having supported inner blood flow lumens and improved blood flow transitions at the aortic and/or iliac ends. At least some of these objectives will be met by the inventions described hereinafter.
2. Description of the Background Art
Grafts and endografts having fillable components are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,641,653; 5,530,528; 5,665,117; and 5,769,882; U.S. Patent Publications 2004/0016997; and PCT Publications WO 00/51522 and WO 01/66038. The following patents and published applications describe stents and grafts having cuffs, extenders, liners, and related structures: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,918,926; 6,843,803; 6,663,667; 6,656,214; 6,592,614; 6,409,757; 6,334,869; 6,283,991; 6,193,745; 6,110,198; 5,994,750; 5,876,448; 5,824,037; 5,769,882; 5,693,088; and 4,728,328; and U.S. Published Application Nos. 2005/0028484; 2005/0065592; 2004/0082989; 2004/0044358; 2003/0216802; 2003/0204249; 2003/0204242; 2003/0135269; 2003/0130725; and 2002/0052643.